


good morning, jesus.

by tooprettytofuck



Category: Christian Bible, Death Grips (Band), Smosh
Genre: Agnostic Character, Atheism, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Christian Character, Discussion of Marxism, Forgiveness, Gan Eden | Garden of Eden | Jannah, Gore, Heaven, Hedonism, Hell, Implied/Referenced Torture, Judgement Day, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Nihilism, Noah's Ark, Nondenominational Christian, Post-Capitalist Society, Prayer, Pre-Apocalypse, Primivitism, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Notes, eternal damnation, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooprettytofuck/pseuds/tooprettytofuck
Summary: in 2012, the world was set to end.ian and anthony prepared, hiding in caves and begging for forgiveness.on the other hand,stefan and anthony embraced their lives of sin, and accepted the oblivion and torture ahead.





	good morning, jesus.

14th of December, 2011.

* * *

It was dark and humid in what is now their new home. They sat in silence, facing each other at their cheap wooden dinner table, the cold nipping away at their coarse and pale skin.   
  
  
  
To escape the end is impossible. Yet here they are, sitting in a dark cave, lit up only by candle light.   
  
Was it hope?   
  
Hope for the sinners' futures that brought them here?   
  
Or was it yet divine punishment, forcing them to spend the last minutes of their lives cold and surrounded by nothing but ancient stone walls?   
  
  
  
"Lord, forgive us," uttered the shorter, bearded one, glancing up at the man in front of him, "for the scum we've become" He felt empty. There is no undoing their past actions, and they will pay for it in eternal hellfire, he was sure of it. Chest heavy with guilt, he put his head down on the unfinished table, driving splinters into his wrinkled forehead.   
  
"Ian, in unison." sighed the man in front of him. Why they had fallen in love in the first place, they are notsure. Water dripped on his head from the ceiling of the cavern and ran down his face. His eyes stung.   
  
They went quiet for a minute, gazing over at the prayer candles lighting up their icon. The faces of the Virgin Mary and baby Jesus staring right back at them. The silence stung deeper than any stab wound ever could.   
  
Contempt burnt fiery hot in Ian's chest; tired of it all, he stands up, and the stool he was sitting on fell to the ground.   
  
"I can't fucking do this shit no more, Anthony. We are doomed. "slamming his hands on the now cracked table, "there is no point to praying for forgiveness now!"   
  
"Ia-"   
  
"No! I have fucking had enough of your shit. I should've fucking listened to Stefan. "   
  
and having said these words, he walked away into another small cavern in their little cave system. Home.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> i should stop listening to christian folk punk


End file.
